


They don’t know about us..... until they do.

by Simpforspencerreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Eventual Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Derek Morgan, Tumblr: moreidweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforspencerreid/pseuds/Simpforspencerreid
Summary: Derek and Spencer have been secretly together for about 6 months but what happens when the team starts poking into Spencer’s dating life when they see signs of Spencer being in a relationship. There will be some smut but I will put warnings in the notes for that chapter if it makes you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. What’s on Reid’s neck

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is in Spencer’s POV, which is probably what most of the the chapters will be in.

I had been listening to Hotch brief the team on this week’s case for the past half hour, and I was honestly bored. I knew it was bad because this is my job and I’m the one who signed up for it but being woken up at four in the morning isn’t the most exciting thing in the world.

“Reid, you’ve been awfully quite.”

I looked up to see the entire team looking at me, “ Sorry, Hotch... just a little tired.”

“Ok well, I think we can finish the briefing on the plane, Wheels up in 30.” Hotch followed by the rest of the team filed out of the room. Only Morgan and I stayed back. As I started to get up but I felt large arms wrap around my torso from behind me.

“Ok pretty boy, what’s up with you.”

“Derek this is highly unprofessional, you know that right”  
I say as I try to wiggle out of his grasp, even though I intend on going no where. 

I feel light kisses on my neck as Derek starts speaking again. “No, this is unprofessional” Derek turns me around so I’m facing him. Once I’m facing him he kisses me hard and I can’t help the moan that comes out. He starts kissing down my neck, I grab onto his wide shoulders and just as he’s about to come back to my lips his phone rings.

“Morgan..... yup...... on our way”

I wait and he sighs and pecks my lips. “It’s Hotch we need to go”

I look down and pout without even realizing it. “Fine” as I go to walk out of the room Morgan places his hands on my hips firmly and brings his lips to my ear. “ Baby, if you keep pouting like that we are not going to make it to that jet. Now we’ll finish this later don’t worry” His words sent shivers down my spine, all I could do is shake my head. He let’s go and motions for me to head outside.Once we arrive to the jet everyone is looking at us. Hotch looking a little angry.

“Where were you guys” 

Before I could speak Morgan was already coming up with some lie. “I locked my keys inside my car and it had both mine and Reid’s go bags in them. I gave him a ride this morning “

“Ok well sit down so we can go we’re already late” I look over at Derek and We take a seat across from JJ and Emily. 

I see Emily staring intensely at me but I can’t figure it out. She whispers something to JJ and they both start giggling. After about 2 minutes I’ve had enough. “Emily what’s so funny” They both look at me with wide eyes and Morgan just laughs. 

“Well since you asked I was telling JJ how I didn’t notice that bruise on your neck this morning at the briefing. What is it a bug bite, a scratch, wait no I think it’s a hickey”

At this point Rossi and Hotch have both looked over and are no longer focused on there conversation with Garcia who was on video call back at Quantico. 

I look over to Derek to see the biggest grin on his face. I glare. “Whatever is on my neck is none of your business and it is not a hickey that would be highly unprofessional to have a hickey at work don’t you think” Mostly directing my anger at Derek.

“I don’t know I think this is funny pretty boy” I try not to blush at the nickname while everyone else laughs. Thank god for Hotch who ends the conversation, I think he was more uncomfortable then I was. “ok well We have more important things then whatever is on Reid’s neck right now. When we land I want Reid and Morgan to go to the medical examiners, JJ and Emily to go talk to the victims families and Dave and I will go to the police station. These are also who you are rooming with at the hotel and before I forget someone call Garcia and aske her to run a couple license plate numbers for me”


	2. Don’t flirt with my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a pretty possessive man what happens when someone seems to take interest in HIS pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have a really short smut in it but there will be a warning in you want to skip it.

“Hi I’m agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr.Spencer Reid” The medical examiner shakes my hand and goes to shake Reid’s which I knew wasn’t going to happen. “ I’m Adam, I’m filling in for the normal medical examiner, she’s out with a cold. Also you look a little young to be a doctor.” 

“Sorry I don’t shake hands, did you know you actually spread less germs kissing then shaking hands with someone”

“Well we could always try that out sometime” I wanted to wipe that smug little grin right off of Adams face and Spencer just stood there stuttering. 

“Adam can you stop flirting with my coworker and tell me the cause of death” Adam looked a little shocked and Spence just looks down he doesn’t do well in these situations but we both know he likes when I get jealous. Not that I am. 

“Ok well she has 3 bullet wounds to the chest but that wasn’t the cause of death, they were post mortem. Excuse me I have to go to another room to grab the paper work” 

Once he leaves streaks Spencer looks at me with a pout. 

“Really Derek”

“What I didn’t like him flirting with you and those cute pouty lips of yours because you are all mine” I know I may be slightly possessive but I do know those words drive Reid crazy.

Spencer comes and gives me a quick peck on the lips which I was definitely not expecting but then looks down again and blushes. “You know I’m yours but you don’t have to go all alpha male on the medical examiner.

Before I can say another word I got a call from Hotch. “Morgan”

“Hey it’s Hotch grab the paper work and meet the rest of the team at the police station”

“Ok we’re on our way” As I hang up, Adam walks into the room handing Spencer the paperwork, while slipping a small piece of paper into his back pocket and whispering something into his ear. This is only what I can assume to be his phone number. 

I walk over and grab Reid by the hips “Ok pretty boy let’s get going, Hotch called saying he needed us.” As we were walking out I slip the hand that was previously on his hip into the pocket where Adam had put his number and thrown it under the floor. 

“I thought you said not to flirt with your coworker” I turn to see Adam with an angry look on his face.

“No I told YOU not to flirt with my coworker and i actually meant MY boyfriend” Spencer looked at me with a shocked look but I honestly didn’t care. We kept walking and once we got to the cars the police I provided us with Spencer sat in the passenger side staring at his lap. 

Once I slid into my seat in the drivers side I looked over. Had I upset him. “Hey, I’m sorry about that baby I just didn’t like the way-“ Before I could finish talking Spencer was in my lap kissing me. I was definitely not expecting that. I brought my hands to his hair knowing it would bring a whine out of him and it did. His hands rested on my shoulders as he pulled away from the kiss.

——————smut warning———————————————-

“I’m not mad, it was just.... um..... kinda hot” That’s all it took for me to pull him down again for another kiss. He starts unbuttoning my shirt while I kiss down his neck. I Start palming him though his jeans and he starts moaning. 

“What do you need baby boy” He whines pushing his head into my neck. “Baby, your always so whiny and needy. You gotta tell me what you need me to do.”

“T-touch me” 

“I am touching you” I tease. He pouts and gives me a dirty look.

“Ok, ok, none of that” I kiss him hard and start unbuttoning his pants. I take his length into my hand and start stroking it. As I pull away from the kiss I see him biting his bottom lip. 

“Baby boy stop biting your lip that’s my job and I want to hear those moans ok” 

“Mhm” He’s never really able to talk during sex it’s a lot of me talking and him making pretty noises. “C-c-lose” 

I sped up my pumping hearing he’s close, he starts moaning loudly. 

“Come for me pretty boy” That’s all it took for him to come all over my hand. 

“Good boy”

———————-smut over————————————————  
Once we were done with our activities I realized I had 3 missed calls from Hotch.

“Shit”

“What” Spencer looked over from his seat which he was now actually sitting in.

“We need to get to the police station now. Hotch has tried calling me 3 times.” I start driving and I look over at Spencer who is looking out the window. He probably thinks I’m mad at him. 

“Spence it’s not your fault. I mean Hotch will be mad at both of us.” He gives me a confused look and blushes.

“I didn’t think you were mad at me, I was just thinking we should do that more often.” I almost hit the car in front of us in my state the of shock.

“What?”

“Oh look Der we’re here” Just ignore my question. 

At least the medical examiner’s was close to the police station but also I definitely couldn’t use traffic as an excuse. This wasn’t going to go well. The team is definitely going to get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be mostly smut just an fyi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok it was my first time ever writing.


End file.
